Dreams in 1918
by jryu0620
Summary: It's 1918 and Edward Masen dreams of going off to war. And the only thing that could possibly stop him is the woman that he has been dreaming of for the past five years. But alas she is only a dream. An untouchable mirage. That is... until they meet one fateful, sunny day in a park in Chicago. B/E AH


**(A/N)**

**I wanted to start a new story in celebration of Bella and Edward's 7th anniversary. I don't think this one will be updated as often as my other stories (even though the others aren't exactly updated often.) Well I hope you like it, nevertheless.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I am not Stephenie Meyer. This story uses lines from the original books. I don't own those lines.**

* * *

_"If I had found . . . I was going to say if I had found someone, but that won't do. If I had found you, there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded."_

_"I would have wanted you for eternity."_

The words rung in my ears as they had for so many years as I lay down on my bed. The face that had been there every time I closed my eyes for as long as I could remember haunted me.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Imagined rather.

I had her name. Isabella. Or Bella for short.

Her long brown hair flowed down her back and her heart shaped face was pale, her cheeks, however, stained pink. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and sparkling with life, her lips full and pink. She was an enigma that had captured me from the moment that I had dreamt her.

I had first dreamed of her when I was 12. That was five years ago.

She had been the prettiest girl I had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Her clothing was the first thing I had noticed, though everyone in the room was dressed similarly. She was wearing blue pants, which no girl I had ever met wore, and an odd shirt. We were in a loud, bustling room, filled with a thousand teenagers. I was looking at her from afar and she was still amazing.

I had dreamed time and time again of the beautiful brunette with porcelain skin and beautiful smile. And as time progressed, bits and pieces about her were revealed, but I never did solve the mystery that was Bella.

I'd seen her in the same places, in the same green town. I'd seen the small snippets of scenes until I could no longer think of anything else.

A room with a dozen other students.

A green meadow, dotted with flowers and surrounded by trees.

A forest so big that it would be impossible to navigate.

A large white house, the south wall made entirely of glass.

And the room where, for the past month, all of my dreams had taken place. The same scene over and over.

So vivid and so realistic that I couldn't help but wonder if the scenes _were_ real.

"Edward!" my mother called, shaking me out of my musings. I got up and walked to down to the kitchen where she was.

"Could you ran an errand for me?" my mother asked.

"Of course," I answered. Handing me money, she told me to run to the store and pick up some groceries that she needed. My father's law firm had recently acquired a new associate and he was bringing the associate and his family over for dinner. I grabbed a hat before walking out the door.

It was still the afternoon, which meant I could take my time getting the groceries. I walked quickly however so i could walk through the park on the way back. My mother hadn't needed much, just a few vegetables. I found and bought the items quickly, taking nearly no time at all.

I took my time walking through the large park. I hadn't been gone long and my mother wouldn't need these for at least another twenty minutes. I looked up at the blue sky.

Chicago was a windy city. But today there was only a slight breeze rather than a harsh wind. It was a breeze that still shook the trees branches, causing leaves to fall. There were families out and about. Children running around their mothers and laughing. Many of the ladies' husbands were absent, having gone off to the war.

War.

The prospect of war excited me. The day I turned eighteen I would sign up, providing that the war was still taking place. I could have lied and joined up, sure. However, I felt that I owed it to my mother to stay until I was eighteen and give her that extra year. She was so worried about my going off to war, though I assured her I would be fine.

But lately, as the dream of Bella had progressed, I knew that if I found _her_. If I found Bella, I would do exactly as I'd heard myself say in my latest recurring dream.

_"If I had found . . . I was going to say if I had found someone, but that won't do. If I had found you, there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded."_

Yes if I found not someone, but_ her_ there is no doubt in my mind how I would proceed.

But, she was a dream, though it pained me to think of her that way. I'd dreamed of her for years and somewhere along the way, I'd fallen in love with the girl that I'd seen.

Lost in thought and not paying attention to where I was walking, I bumped into someone.

The lady I'd bumped into fell back with a grunt. "Ouch," she muttered under her breath, straightening her hat.

"I'm so sorry," I said immediately, setting the groceries down and kneeling down to help her. The hat she wore was a light blue and I could just barely see her a hint of her brown hair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she responded, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She wasn't looking at me, examining the edges of her dress with gloved hands. Her voice sounded _so_ _familiar,_ as if I had hear it millions of times before, thought I was sure I had never met this woman in my life.

"Are you sure?" I asked, getting up to offer her my assistance. She looked up finally and I sucked in a breath.

It was _her._

It was impossible but it was _her._ My Bella. She looked exactly as I'd dreamed of her, but dressed in the clothing of this era. Her brown hair, which had red undertones that I hadn't noticed in my dreams, was pinned up. Her skin was pale porcelain white with the familiar red blush gracing her visage. Her pink lips were parted in surprise.

She stared at me, brown eyes wide and showing her surprise. She looked at my still outstretched hand and took it. I helped her to her feet and apologized again.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Isabella," she corrected me. I smiled. She _was_ the girl of my dreams (no pun intended) and I was determined to figure out how.

How had I dreamed of this beautiful lady standing in front of me, cheeks still flushed and eyes still alight with curiosity, for the past five years?

"Isabella," I repeated. "I'm Edward."

* * *

**(A/N)**

**If you like it let me know. My other stories should be updated soon(ish). **


End file.
